


Reflection

by T97Carolina



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Museum Meet Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97Carolina/pseuds/T97Carolina
Summary: Kat is loud which annoys Adena and leads to their meeting at the museum.  Adena doesn't stay annoyed.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep their canon voices, but it feels a little off, so AU-ish? Also in this, Kat identifies as bisexual long before Adena.

Adena hears her as soon as she enters the room. Her voice louder than necessary for the small space. Adena tries to block it out as she moves from painting to painting, but it never seems to stop. She’s talking about some restaurant and then work. 

Adena takes a deep breath in, trying to focus on the painting before her. But she’s finding this increasingly difficult as the woman she heard whispering earlier, seems to be getting closer, her voice growing louder. Adena shuts her eyes in frustration before looking over to identify the source of noise. There she is the, the woman who won’t stop talking. She’s looking about the room, arms crossed. She appears to be accompanied by two other women. They must be the reason she’s at the museum. 

Adena looks away, trying to block out the woman’s voice. But then she hears that voice right next to her as they’ve approached the painting beside her. 

“I just don’t get it.”

“Maybe if you tried,” Adena mutters under her breath, unable to control her irritation.

The woman turns around, voice irritated, “I’m sorry?”

Adena looks at her unashamed and answers, “I said, ‘Maybe if you tried.’ You can read about the piece right there,” Adena gestures to the placard. Rather than arguing with Adena, the woman actually looks over at the placard. Adena continues, “The timing of this painting shows that this is more than a family tree, it’s a political statement. A recognition of qualities that a political party is trying to degrade and eliminate.” 

The woman’s expression has shifted,her initially furrowed brow has soothed and her mouth is quirked to the side, seemingly holding back a smile. There’s almost a glimmer, a lighthearted happiness that shines through the woman’s eyes as she looks at Adena. This wasn’t the reaction Adena had been expecting at all. The woman turns back to look at the painting and asks, “How so?”

“The artist is of mixed descent . . .” Adena shares with her, explaining more of Kahlo’s background and how that impacts the interpretation of the painting. The woman listens attentively, finally quiet. Before she can respond to Adena’s explanations, Adena gestures towards the woman’s friends, noticing they are moving into the next room. “Your friends are leaving.” 

“Oh, yeah,” the woman acknowledges looking back at them. “Well thanks for the art lesson,” she smiles brightly before making her way after her friends. Adena hides her smile, returning her attention to the artwork. 

***

Adena feels her before she sees her, feels her walking from behind and stopping right next to her. 

“So what about this painting?”

Adena turns to face her, slightly amused, “Do you always feel the need to talk in spaces that are meant to evoke quiet reflection?”

The smile on the woman’s face grows in response. “No. But if it would make you feel more comfortable, why don’t we go talk somewhere else?”

“And what makes you think I want to continue this conversation?”

“Something tells me that if there wasn’t at least a tiny bit of you interested, you would have sent me away by now.”

Adena bites back a smile; it’s true. Annoying though she found this woman initially, she is interested. Her willingness to learn about the art surprised her, her confidence is attractive, and her physical beauty is not lost on Adena. 

“Phone?”

Adena narrows her eyes and cocks her head determining how to proceed. She slowly removes the phone from her purse and places it in the woman’s open palm. She watches her enter her contact info. 

“I have to go. Text me,” she smiles brightly at her before walking away. 

Adena’s not sure if or when she’ll reach out to her. She doesn’t exactly have any experience with this type of situation. Adena smiles to herself, entertained by this afternoon’s events, and continues her walk through the hall. 

Adena’s phone buzzes. She has a message from “Kat”.

Kat(2:50pm): I’d love to!  
Kat(2:50pm): There’s this place near the museum, meet in 20 minutes? 

Adena stares at the messages confused until she sees that their text conversation actually begins with a text from Adena’s phone.

Adena(2:39pm): How about coffee? 

So Kat hadn’t just entered her phone, she sent herself a text. Adena chuckles over Kat’s persistence.

Another text comes through  
Kat(2:52pm): What’s your name btw?

Adena(2:53pm): Adena  
Adena(2:53pm): So where are we going?

***

They had both agreed to sit outside at the cafe, at a little table for two. It was surprisingly easy how they slipped from the initial pleasantries of re-introductions to various topics. When Adena explained her professional background, Kat laughed understanding Adena’s initial irritation with her. A laughter that Adena would be happy to hear several more times. 

Adena would have been quite content to stay for another two hours, but the sun was starting to set and their cups had long been empty. As they walk down the street, assessing which direction to go in, Kat offers to walk Adena home. An offer Adena readily accepts, eager to extend their time together. 

The autumn air has turned crisper which Adena had not considered when dressing this morning. She tries to subtly rub her hands over her arms to warm up. Her apartment isn’t much further away.

“Here, take this.” Kat has taken off her coat. Adena hadn’t realized that Kat was paying such attention to her. 

“Oh, no, you don’t have to.”

Kat ignores Adena’s protests and places the jacket around Adena’s frame. “I’m fine, I promise.”

Adena is very aware of how close Kat is to her right now, of the way that Kat continues to hold onto the coat, of how Kat is gazing down at her lips. Adena could tilt her head further backwards, an invitation for Kat to follow through with her obvious desires. Instead Adena bites her lip briefly and offers a “Thank you.” 

Kat lets go of the coat. She gives Adena a smile and “You’re welcome” as they continue their walk. 

***  
They haven’t been outside Adena’s door for long, but Adena can feel how neither of them really wants to say goodbye. Before Adena can decide how to proceed, Kat says “I’d ask you to invite me in, but something tells me you’d say no.”

Adena steps closer to Kat. “That would typically be a good guess,” Adena answers, “but today hasn’t been very typical.”

Kat raises her brow, enough for Adena to proceed with placing her hand on the back of Kat’s neck pulling her into a kiss. Kat responds quickly, her lips moving against Adena’s, her hands finding Adena’s waist. Kat steps forward and continues until Adena’s back is pressed up against her front door. 

One of Kat’s hands is working its way under Adena’s top while the other grips her hip more tightly. Breathing heavily, eyes hooded with her desire, Adena interrupts, “Maybe we should go inside.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a wip since I went to the museum and posted about it on Tumblr. I've been ridiculously busy and I"m finally done with it! Validate me, please and thank you :)
> 
> Oh also, I like art but I'm no major art buff, I figured Adena might like Kahlo, so I found something easyish to interpret for their interaction. Hope it's okay. Also, let's suspend reality on whether or not this work would actually be for view at a museum and how likely it would be that Adena lives within walking distance of this museum.


End file.
